


The aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Far from home - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Far from home, Fluff, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERSwhat happens following the events of the far from home end credits where Peter’s identity is revealed.Lots of cute Mj and Peter moments ;)Lots of fluffy moments mixed with angst!Planning on making this a multiple chapter work





	1. Spider-Man’s real name

“Peter?” Mj’s concerned voice cut through the ringing in his ears. “Peter...people are watching and filming we need to go.” Mysterios words echoed in Peters head _‘Spider-Man’s real name is Peter Parker.’_

The two still stood on a street corner in New York City, just seconds ago they where on a swinging date-but then that broadcast happened. Mj’s hair was still absolutely crazy from zipping through the city, and although she knew looks where social constructs and not something to place value upon, she felt herself growing self conscious of the amount of phones pointed at them and recording.  
“Peter,” Mj attempted to make eye contact, but staring back at her where two white oval shapes on a spandex mask. Having no idea if Parker’s actual eyes where meeting hers. “Peter listen to me, get us out of here.” She half begged, a slight panic was apparent in her voice.

Without saying a word, he abruptly grabbed Mj around the waist and raised his wrist. A web shot up and grabbed a nearby building, and the two flew off the ground. Making sure he had a solid grip on Mj, Peter released the web and went airborne, then casted another web, this time hooking on a roof. Mj wrapped her legs around Peters lower torso, bracing for impact. They shot down towards the roof with intense speed. She tried he absolutely hardest to not let out a scream.

When they landed on the roof, he waited for Mj to untangle her legs from around him and then let go of her. To her surprise, Peter turned his back away and stood in the opposite direction. Although his head was still covered by the Spiderman mask, it seemed as if he was too ashamed to have his girlfriend look him in the face.  
“Peter,” she reached out to him but didn’t actually place her hand on him. Instead, she allowed her palm to slightly hover over his shoulder. “Peter please say something” she said.

But he didn’t, he just stood there like a statue, back faced to her.

Michelle Jones was a lot of things, but she wasn’t the type to let someone ignore her. She marched to Peters front side and more assertively this time, she said, “Peter I need you to say something”, while ripping the mask off his face.

And that’s why he wasn’t talking, he was standing there silently sobbing. Tears fell down his cheeks rapidly and his entire face was bright red, his under eyes where puffy and slightly purple.

Mj’s immediate reaction was to swing her arms around his neck and pull him in tightly. “Hey, we’re going to be okay. We will figure this out.” She reassured him. “But I need you to talk to me.” She told him gently.

She unhooked her arms from around him, took a slight step back and watched as the redness creeped out of his face. “I didn’t- I didn’t do the things that the news said I did” Peter said, voice hoarse.

Mj couldn’t help but give out a tiny laugh, “Peter I know, I know you would never do those things. We’ll fix this.” She took both of his hands and squeezed them.

“We can’t fix this!” Peter half yelled. “No matter what we do It cannot be undone.”

Mj cocked her head, “you can make a public statement, it’s obvious the video has been retouched, I’m sure that this will all blow over. People love the avengers....more importantly New Yorkers love Spider-Man. This is absolutely-“ she began to ramble but Peter cut her off.

“I’m not talking about that!” He interrupted, “my identity! People know who I am. I can never go back to school, I will never lead a normal life. I can’t ever separate myself from the suit now. I comprised the safety of everyone I love; May, Ned and especially you.” He choked out.

Mj’s eyes flew open momentary when he said that, and although the situation at hand seemed dire she couldn’t help but repeat that in her head. _He loves me. Peter Parker just said he loves me_.

Instead of focusing on what was just said, she diverted her attention back to the problem, “why don’t we try to contact May?” She asked.

“She’s doing some work in Seattle, I doubt she’ll be able to get home before tomorrow morning. And my phone is absolutely blowing up I would be shocked if it even worked. It’s been non stop buzzing in my pocket.” He sighed, took his phone out and then shut it off completely.

“Okay,” Mj said processing the information. “Then let’s go home”

* * *

Instead of swinging back to his apartment, the two slowly walked home holding hands. Peter was suddenly in no rush, he seemed to still be trying to process the situation. They took alleys and backroads in order to avoid as many civilians as possible. The sun slowly set and the snuck home in the darkness. Peter was still in his suit and he grew more uncomfortable every moment that passed.

The second that the two walked in through the front door, Peter immediately threw his mask on the coffee table. Without thinking, he slapped the spider emblem on his chest, allowing his suit drop to his ankles. Normally he wouldn’t comfortably be in nothing but his boxers around Mj but he was so past caring at this point.

Mj’s eyes nervously darted back and forth, stealing slight glances at Peter’s bare chest then quickly flashing away.

“Sorry,” Peter started realizing he made her uncomfortable. But before he could finish Mj interjected.

“It’s okay, If i where you is want to get that suit off too- honestly I think what you need right now is just to rest. Sleep is proven to reduce stress and is overall beneficial during a time like this. Some sleep might clear your head and you can figure out a plan when your aunt gets home-“ she felt herself nervous ramble. “I should probably go, I’ll let you sleep and then you can figure things out on a rested brain.”

Peter, still standing there almost completely naked, noticed how Mj was doing everything in her power to look at anything but him as she spoke. Apparently she found the crack in the ceiling extremely interesting, due to the fact she stared at it while talking.

“Mj-“ Peter softly cut her off. “Can you stay?”

“I-uh-well... if you want me to, of course I can... well I guess stay.” She responded, slightly taken aback.

* * *

Peter ended up sleeping in his boxers, the only other thing covering him was the blanket on his bed. Mj stole a pair of his sweatpants and one of his hoodies to sleep in.

As they laid in his bed, she didn’t know if he had fallen asleep or not. She slowly traced patterns down his spine wondering if he was awake to feel it. The moonlight that shined through his window perfectly highlighted every muscle on his back. Near his right shoulder, Mj noticed a rather nasty scabbed over gash that seemed to be half stitched up. She wondered what could leave such a mark considering that Peter had enhanced healing powers. She slowly started tracing her thumb over the scab, contemplating what made it.

As if he could read her mind, Peter groggily said “That’s from when I was hit by a train,” his voice startled her.

“You where hit by a train?” Mj ask slightly in awe.

“Last week, when we where still in Europe, Beck- or I guess you know him as Mysterio had me run over by a train. Most of the wounds have healed, but that particular cut was super deep I think it reached bone. It’s been taking a while to heal” he said nonchalantly.

Mj sat up, absolutely stunned. “So you where hit by a train and survived? Like actually ran over by a train?”

“Yeah I guess,” Peter said slightly amused by her shock. “I woke up in a prison cell in the Netherlands, the people there where really nice, but let me tell you... surviving being hit by a train? No fun. Even with my super strength it still hurt like hell.”

Mj, still sat up in bed, remained there contemplating that. “I guess even though I knew you where Spiderman, I never really processed all the things you’ve done.

Half asleep Peter smiled, “I have lots of stories like that, remember Liz? Her dad dropped a building on me once.”

“A building,” Mj repeated.

“Yeah it’s a long story, Mr. Stark took my suit away and I had to use nothing but my own strength to lift the ruble off of me.” Peter recalled.

“I guess I always read about the things you did in articles and I became desensitized to it all. I feel stupid for not processing all the things you’ve done.” Mj half laughed.

“Maybe another day I’ll tell you about the time I went to space” Peter mumbled.

“Space!?” Mj echoed.

Peter didn’t reply, he was obviously tired. Mj settled back down under the covers and continued to trace patterns on Peters back.

“You know everything is going to be okay, right?” She assured him, “I promise, everything will work out.”

In response Peter rolled over and in the darkness of the night, their eyes met. “What I said earlier on the roof, I meant it. I know you tried to play it off like you didn’t really notice it, but I really truly meant it. If something happens I want you to know that,” Peter brushed a strand of hair out of her face and delicately placed it behind her ear. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed her, it didn’t last long- but it didn’t have to. He smiled into the kiss and whispered, “I love you”.

He didn’t expect Mj to respond- and she didn’t. He turned over again, his back was facing her once more. Although he couldn’t see her face, his heightened scenes detected her heart rate increase and blood rush to her face.

Despite everything that was going on, he had no trouble falling asleep after that.


	2. as seen on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH2 of 'the aftermath'

All the hairs on Peter’s arms stood up, and his spider sense rushed him awake. His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed gasping for breath and began to assess the situation.  Mj was still fast asleep and wearing his clothing, and it seemed to be the morning. Her curls gently laid on his pillow and little golden strands where highlighted by the early morning sun. He continued scanning the room for what woke him up- and danger detected. 

Happy and Aunt May stood in his doorway, clearly taken back by the fact that Mj was with him. 

“Happy?? May?!?” Peters voice cracked and woke up Mj, “Um, this is Michelle Jones, Happy you remember her right?” Mj pushed herself up, blinked her eyes open and waved. 

Happy looked at May as if he had never heard of any of this, “Keep me out of this kid.” 

May seemed more than just upset, she was furious. Peter didn’t think she’d react to Mj this way, if he did he wouldn’t have invited her. But he quickly realized this wasn’t about the girl, “Do you realize that I’ve spent the last _nine hours_ desperately trying to get ahold of you?” May started pacing and with each word her volume increased. “I have been worried sick! You couldn’t have just called and told me what was going on?” May shrieked, “Peter? What were you thinking? How could you do that to me?” 

“Aunt May- I’m so so so sorry I wasn’t thinking at all” Peter quickly stammered. 

“Look,” She seemed to have slightly calmed herself down. “Get some clothes on and pack a bag. We’re leaving, and we have to take the girl too.” She said before storming out of his room. Happy offered a slight sympathetic shrug and followed May, closing the door behind him. 

Peter could only imagine what May thought... Mj’s clothes where scattered on the floor and Peter was still wearing only his boxers. Pushing that embarrassing thought to the back of his head, he drew his attention towards Mj. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked in a hushed tone, “sorry about that”

She didn’t answer, her wide eyes where focused out the window. She pointed and said “There’s like 30 news vans outside your apartment.” She stood up and ran to close the blinds, but not before a reporter snapped a few photos of her. 

Crap. He didn’t realize that they would be able to find him. 

“Oh Mj, I’m so sorry. Now the news has your picture and we should’ve never come back here,” starting to apologize, he stepped out from under the covers and picked up a shirt from the ground and quickly pulled it over his head. “Are you okay?”

Mj turned from the window and half smiled, “Peter of course I'm okay, honestly. I’m fine you absolutely don’t need to apologize to me this much. The question is really should be are _you_ okay?”

“No.” Peter replied quickly,"I’m not okay at all. Peter Parker has become a household name overnight, everybody knows who I am. This isn’t what I wanted. Oh yeah… people also they think I’m power hungry murderer. But…” Peter took a step closer and loosely pulled in Mj around the hips, “you promised everything will work out, so I’ll be holding you accountable for that.” he teased.

Mj smiled, their faces were so close she could actually feel his breath ... _and smell it._ “No way, don’t you dare try to kiss me right now.” Mj said pushing him back, “you have the worst morning breath I’ve ever smelled, dork. That’s actually disgusting.”

* * *

A few minutes later Mj and Peter both sat at the breakfast table, enduring the most awkward silence to ever exist. Peter slumped in a chair now wearing his spiderman suit, and his mask was lying on the table. Mj, who slipped back into her own jeans and kept peter’s hoodie on, was seated right next to him. Happy sat opposite of the two, and somehow appeared to be the most uncomfortable person in the room. The only noise was the sound of May’s passive aggressive scrambling of eggs. As she walked around the kitchen, Peter decided to initiate conversation.

“So um May,” Peter cleared his throat, “this is my girlfriend, Michelle.” He said while gesturing at Mj.

Silence.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call last night I was just so overwhelmed, and then I was suddenly tired and I was just so emotional I wasn’t thinking straight, but please don’t be mad at Mj. This is one hundred percent my fault.”

May started to plate the eggs and toast and put breakfast on the table. “Peter I’m not mad,” she said with a sigh as she placed his plate in front of him, “I was just so incredibly worried. You can’t do that to me kid, my little old heart can’t take it.” She put a plate in front of Mj and continued, “I’m not getting any younger here, you can’t just scare me like that, capeesh?”

Peter didn’t touch his food, “I'm so sorry, every time I think about what’s going on I just get so overwhelmed. Everybody knows who I am, my identity is just out there for anybody to know. And on top of that everyone thinks I’m a cold blooded murderer? I just can’t-I don’t know- like how am I supposed to-” He felt hysteria rise in his voice, and he calmed himself before finishing, “I’m just really lost, I feel utterly defeated.” he admitted.

May gave him a sympathetic look, “Peter, I know. And I'm going to do everything possible to help you. Now finish your eggs, someone is coming to pick us up,” she said as she used the remote to turn on the TV.

* * *

The tv was still playing in Peters apartment when they closed the door and attempted to make their escape. 

  
  


A woman looking directly into the camera spoke, “Yesterday the masked menace, Spiderman was seen swinging around New York City while holding a young lady, today photos have been retrieved from his apartment of the same girl from what we can only assume to be his bedroom. Who is this girl? And is she being held against her will? More answers to come from investigative field reporter, Gloria Lawson, live outside his apartment.” 

“Thank you,” the News cut to a live feed of Gloria Lawson, a rather petite reporter with dark skin and long curly hair. She held her microphone up to her face and began talking. “As you can see, quite a crowd has accumulated outside Peter Parker’s apartment complex, as he is believed to be inside. The mystery girl spotted today and yesterday has now been identified by outside sources as Michelle Jones.” 

The tv briefly displayed Michelle’s yearbook photo

“She is believed to be a fellow student at Parker’s high school. Classmates who wish to stay anonymous, have verified that the two are involved in a romantic relationship. The story is developing in front of our very eyes as we continue to patiently-  _ Oh my god! Do you see that? !  Jerry put the camera on that- not me!!. _ ”

The camera flew toward the sky and focused in on a helicopter that had big letters that spelled out **STARK INDUSTRIES**. 

“It appears that Pepper Potts, widowed wife of the late Tony Stark, has personally flown out here in a helicopter.... _and oh my god! Jerry make sure get this_.” The camera quickly moved to focus on the roof of Peters apartment complex. “As you can see spiderman, his speculated girlfriend, Michelle Jones and two other unidentified figures just climbed up on the roof.”

Peter threw his wrist up and grabbed Mj by the waist, he shot a web onto the side door of the helicopter and pulled both of them up. 

“Oh and he, and I- o _h my god Jerry are you getting this_?” Lawson poorly narrated, “oh my-He appears to be wearing a backpack, and the unidentified male and female also seem to be carrying some sort of luggage, looks like they’re making a run for it.” 

The camera zoomed back in on Gloria Lawson, “My sources are telling me that this is Pepper Potts first appearance in the public eye since her husband's death. The relationship between the Stark-Potts family and Parker is still unclear, but the details will be provided as this plot thickens. This is just speculation, but if Pepper Potts, The CEO of Stark Industries, has brought it upon herself to fly a chopper just to pick the boy up, there might just be more to this story than what initially meets the eye- _Jerry!!!_ … _pan back to them look what's happening now!”_

Happy held out his arm and Peter shot down a web to pull him up onto the helicopter Repunzel style. Peter then repeated this process with May. When everyone was safely onboard, Pepper quickly flew away. 

The camera zoomed back down to Gloria, “it would appear that Peter is accompanied by his parents- wait no,” Gloria paused and put her hand to her head as she listened to her earpiece, “Scratch that- Peter Parker’s parents reportedly died in a plane crash when he was only four. The two adults spotted remain unidentified. If you have any information on the identity of the man and woman please call the number on the screen now ” 

The Daily Bugle tip line appeared underneath her on the screen. 

“I think what we are witnessing is history in the making, this all has been an event for the textbooks. Who could expect such a turn of events-,” She paused and listened to her earpiece once more, “I’m just now being told that the helicopter being flown by Pepper Potts has in fact made a second stop, and is picking up another passenger. The passenger has been identified by neighbors as seventeen year old, Ned Leeds who reportedly is a close personal friend of Peter Parker. If there was any doubt to the true identity of spiderman, I'm certain the last few minutes has confirmed he is none other than Peter Parker. This Is Gloria Lawson reporting for the Daily Bugle, and we will return after a short commercial break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the love I received on the last chapter.  
> please tell me how you feel about the plot progression through news broadcast, I was planning to do it a few more times in future chapters, but if you guys don't like it... I'll keep it minimal.  
> Kudos and nice comments are always welcomed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or request about this chapter or any upcoming chapters. Kudos are appreciated and next chapter coming Super soon!!!  
> Did you like it? Let me know! Feed my ego lol


End file.
